


Tiempo

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidge - Freeform, Light Angst, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), jidge, minor ezor/zethrid, veracxa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith se encuentra atrapado con Krolia en un lugar donde el tiempo no existe, visiones de su futuro y pasado a cada momento que pasa, ¿Que tan malo es eso?Todo se mantendría normal de no ser por ver a una Pidge adulta en vestido de novia.





	1. Visiones

— El tiempo no existe en este sitio —murmuró Krolia— Estaremos aquí por una cantidad indefinida, si quieres mantenerte cuerdo, debes recordar eso. Puedes ver el pasado y el futuro en cualquier segundo. Mantente sereno y analiza la situación.

Keith solo asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención a la Galra, no quería hablar. Pudo ver como su madre lo abandonaba por una causa más importante para ella, la muerte de su padre, los problemas que causó en Garrison y su expulsión del cuartel.

Krolia miró algo herida al joven, sabía que Keith no había heredado solo su apariencia, sino también su comportamiento. Era obvio que su hijo desearía estár solo después de que ella había soltado la bomba de "soy tu madre" para después quedar atrapados en un sitio extraño. Y Krolia deseaba ayudarlo, pero Keith se había negado, y ella no podía darle su espacio sin temor a volver a separarse de él.

Días pasaban, y ambos seguían en silencio. Keith mirando con confusión a Krolia y ella dándole espacio a su hijo, ambos con visiones recurrentes que interrumpían su descansos.

Keith fue derrotado por el sueño, su madre lo miró tranquilo y sonrió, acercándose para acariciar la melena oscura y ver al lobo acurrucarse al lado del chico. Se sentó a un lado.

Mientras tanto, Keith gozaba de algunas horas de sueño de las que se había privado, el descanso no fue mucho.

_Keith abrió los ojos, encontrándose a si mismo bajando de una extraña nave, parecía hecha por Galaxy Garrison, ¿Habían vuelto a la tierra?, se vio vestido de una manera elegante, él nunca accedería a llevar un traje como ese, no solo porque fuese incómodo, sino porque no tenía motivos válidos. Vio su greña siendo prisionera de una liga roja, sus facciones más maduras, algunas ojeras y una cicatriz en su mejilla, era el futuro, claro, ¿Pero que le había ocurrido?_

_Se vio caminar unos pasos, encontrándose pronto con el abrazo de Lance y Hunk, ambos adultos._

Al lado de Krolia, Keith se removió un poco.

_El Keith adulto apareció en una nueva escena, abrazando a Shiro y saludando a un tipo que el Keith joven recordaba haber visto trabajando en el cuartel. Entre risas, Shiro y el hombre se dieron la mano, haciendo notar unos anillos de compromiso._

_Lance soltó un comentario sobre la boda años atrás de Shiro, haciendo que el Keith joven confirmase su teoría extraña._

_Segundos después, Kogane mayor fue aprisionado por unos brazos pertenecientes a una melena castaña._

_Matthew Holt se había lanzado sobre él, comentando el tiempo que llevaban sin verse._

_Keith joven miró sorprendido a Matt, preguntándose sobre el nuevo corte de cabello del Holt. Matt le había comentado qué quería tener su cabello largo, pues, según él, era un arma letal para conquistar chicas, recordó que Matt bromeó con él un poco diciendo que a Pidge le gustaría si Keith dejaba crecer más su greña, Keith solo había rodado los ojos, fingiendo desinterés para ocultar la vergüenza, aunque claro, Matt era un listillo y lo había visto perfectamente. Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Matt y el nuevo tipo Curtis estaban ahí, todos con trajes formales, ¿Dónde estaban Pidge y Allura?_

_Una mujer de cabello corto y castaño con algunas canas apareció sonriendo mientras alzaba sus brazos con alegría y caminaba hacia él._

_Keith joven vio con atención, ¿Era esa la señora Holt? Pidge le había mostrado una fotografía, pero no podía estár seguro al respecto._

_— ¡El novio ya llegó! —celebró la mujer castaña._

_Matt soltó una risa._

_— Y aún falta una hora. Creí que llegaría tarde._

Kosmo se removió al sentir que Keith se había movido un poco.

_— ... Es de mala suerte ver a la novia —sonó un murmullo._

_— Mi Katie no cree en eso._

_La luz aumentó de golpe_ ,  _iluminando la oscura escena._

_Keith tuvo que rodear a su versión adulta, pues este cubría a la persona que estaba en el salón al que habían entrado._

_Keith se preguntó que tan real era lo que estaba viendo, balanceando las posibilidades de ya estár muerto y contemplando a un ángel de la luz._

_El vestido blanco de Pidge_ _la cubría perfectamente en la zona pectoral, rematando con escote de hombros caídos, la falda del vestido iniciaba al abandonar la cintura de la joven, cubriendo sus pies entre delicados olanes, a Keith le recordaba el como se acomodaban los pétalos de una flor, delicado, divertido y uniforme._

_Los pequeños pendientes de Pidge intentaban robar atención, pero no la suficiente para hacer notar el rostro al natural de la novia. Una pequeña joya verde se asomaba entre los hilos castaños y rebeldes._

_Los mechones laterales que Pidge había dejado fuera de su moño danzaban en sus hombros pecosos, sus manos con guantes blancos jugueteaban con el velo en sus manos._

_¿Pidge era la novia? ¿Que tan adelante en el futuro era eso? ¿Pidge? Si la Holt se estaba casando y no llevaba un traje de guerra, significaba que todo el embrollo de Zarkon, Lotor y Haggar acabaría pronto, eso era bueno, pero... ¿Con quién se estaba casando Pidge?_

_Vio a su versión adulta murmurar algo y retirar la rosa en la solapa de su traje, entregándosela a la castaña._

_Pidge miró asombrada y sonrojada al Keith adulto, dándole un tono más inocente._ _Keith se vio a si mismo sonreír._

Krolia miró algo preocupada a Keith, ya era tiempo de reforzar el refugio ante cualquier inclemencia del impredecible sitio.

_La luz volvió a cegar a Keith, obligándole a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando la luz se disip_ _ó_ _, lo vio claro._

_Su versión adulta tomando las suaves mejillas de Pidge, para después secuestrar sus labios en un beso que Keith joven no pudo observar, aún no sabía si por la sorpresa que había recibido o porque su versión adulta se lo impedía._

_Las delicadas manos de Pidge se fueron hasta la nuca de su Keith, acercándolo aún más._

_Keith tuvo un nuevo ardor en sus mejillas, no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía girar la mirada? Aunque, no veía el porque, después de todo, indirectamente él era parte de la escena, su versión adulta estaba besando a Pidge._

_¿Besando a Pidge?_

_¿Ellos se iban a casar?_

_El corazón del joven Kogane latió más rápido y más fuerte._

_Su destino era casarse con Pidge, su futuro era al lado de la dulzura llena de pecas y conocimiento._

_Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó, luego vio a los protagonistas de su visión separarse, manteniendo las frentes unidas, las manos de Pidge rodeando las manos de Keith aún en sus mejillas._

_— Keith... —el suave susurro de la voz de Pidge._

— ¡¿Keith?! —el grito de Krolia detuvo todo. Se levantó de golpe, asustado.

— Ya voy —tomó su espada, ya listo, sin contar con que Kosmo brincaría sobre él y comenzaría a lamer su rostro en venganza por tirarlo.

— ¿Visiones nuevamente? Te veías inquieto —murmuró Krolia acercándose.

Keith asintió.

— Solo fue... nada.

Krolia guardó silencio.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La alteana, el engaño de Lotor y su locura, la manipulación de Shiro, su pelea con su hermano y las decenas de clones de Takashi que existían, Shiro había muerto y revivido, perdidos en el espacio, al parecer ellos estuvieron fuera por 3 años, nuevo orden Galra, nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos, destrucción de planetas, creación de más super robots, pilotos MFE, vuelta a la tierra, muerte de personas amadas... Pero finamente, todo era pacífico.

Le gustaba creer que el sacrificio y dolor por el que habían atravesado no tenía un final en vano.

La separación de los paladines era casi dolorosa, no negaría nunca que extrañaba a sus amigos, pero la misiones de La Espada de Marmora nunca terminaban, y ellos tenían sus propias responsabilidades. Podían llamarse, pero aún así, era necesario que cada mes se reunieran frente al monumento de Allura para estár juntos, eran familia sin importar nada.

Comenzó a formar una sonrisa conmovida al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Pidge mientras les mostraba a todos los ex paladines a su nuevo robot.

— Este bebé es increíble —comentó Pidge casi brincando de un lado a otro— Llevó meses, pero finalmente está listo. Quizá te lleves bien con él, Shiro. Tu brazo responde al mismo material que el de él.

— Seguro que si —sonrió Shiro mientras tomaba su taza de té.

— Es increíble —comentó Hunk— Espera, ¿TDL? ¿RAP? No, no, no. Ya se, ¿Compiladores cruzados?

Keith no entendió nada (probablemente Lance y Shiro tampoco) pero Pidge soltó una risa malévola y alzó sus cejas con presunción.

— Leifsdottir y yo creamos uno. Este nene es único.

La boca de Hunk se abrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Y porqué tiene tus lentes? —preguntó Lance aún confundido.

Pidge llevó una mano a la cabeza del robot.

— Porque debe parecerse a su madre.

— ¿Y ya tiene nombre? —volvió a preguntar Lance siguiendo el juego.

— Mi bebé es Chip —comentó Pidge de manera orgullosa, los paladines negaron divertidos con la cabeza, era Pidge siendo Pidge. Keith, sin embargo, soltó una risa sonora, llamando la atención de todos.

— Disculpen —dijo aún riendo un poco— Es que fue ingenioso —miró a la castaña— Es un buen nombre, Pidge.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Pidge.

— ¿Lo ven? Keith, debido a que tienes buenos gustos, tu nombraras a mi próximo nene.

Keith asintió, como si le acabasen de encargar una solemne tarea.

Lo siguiente que Keith supo, fue que Lance pedía un robot que tuviese su nombre, claro, Pidge se negó y dijo que no lo haría por que sus "hijos" si eran lindos, desatando un mini drama en Lance, quien fingió ofenderse, para luego desatar una infantil y añorada pelea con la ex paladín verde.

Mientras Pidge y Lance seguían en lo suyo, la vista de Keith se detuvo en las puntas del cabello de la castaña. Estas acariciaban los hombros de la Holt en cada movimiento que ella hacía.

El corazón de Keith se detuvo, recordando todo súbitamente.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, mucho menos desde que supo que, en verdad, esas eran visiones.

Era una incertidumbre, había visto su pelea con Shiro en aquel lugar. Y se cumplió.

Su charla con Lance antes de la partida de ATLAS, y se cumplió.

Un beso accidental que él y Pidge se habían dado por culpa de Lance. Se cumplió.

Ahora, después de un margen de error del cero por ciento, estaba seguro de aquello.

Iba a casarse con Pidge.

¿Cuando? En verdad no lo sabía, pero el largo del cabello de la castaña le daba algunas pistas. Aunque bien podía ser que en su visión ella estuviese usando extensiones. Quiso golpearse.

De pequeño deseaba saber el futuro, ¿Qué sería mejor que conocer lo que harás o a quién conocerás? Claro, ahora se arrepentía. Todo el asunto nublaba su juicio, y seguía preguntándose lo que debía hacer para que aquello se cumpliera.

Pero no estaba seguro, ¿Casarse era algo que él quería?

Keith no era tonto y sabía que la paladín verde no era solo una amiga. Y Pidge sabía que estaba en la misma situación, perdida ante el encanto Kogane. Todos sabían que había algo ahí, delatados por sus paseos nocturnos, acercamientos o tomadas de las manos que eran presenciados por el resto de ex paladines y trabajadores o estudiantes de Galaxy Garrison. Keith y Pidge sabían que, en el fondo, ambos deseaban estar juntos. Pero no se sentían listos o hechos para una relación.

Keith sabía que quería estár con Pidge, reunirse con ella al final del día y charlar sobre lo que les había ocurrido, luego quedarse acurrucados juntos y despertar aún juntos, murmurando lo mucho que se querían.

¿Pero era lo correcto?

Aún veía rastros de tristeza en Lance cuando hablaba por mucho tiempo de Allura, ¿Él estaría dispuesto a pasar por eso?

Desde un inicio, la razón por la que él había elevado barreras era el temor al rechazo. Ahora temía a la pérdida.

Temía no merecer ser felíz, que la vida arrebatase todo lo que amaba. Perder a su madre o amigos. La reciente perdida de Kolivan no ayudaba mucho.

Durante la siguiente misión, tuvo la desgracia de volver a caer en el dichoso abismo temporal. Esta vez solo. Sin Krolia o Kosmo. ¿Saldría más pronto o perdería la cordura?

Temía al ver acercarse cada vez la cegante luz. Para fortuna, la mayoría de cosas que veía eran del pasado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_— Es linda, Keith. Gracias —murmuró Pidge mientras miraba asombrada la pequeña piedra de color verde en sus manos. Keith la había encontrado en una misión de la Espada y creyó que a la castaña le gustaría._

_Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron._

_— Uh, bueno... Te recordé, tu sabes, verde..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_— ... Y Matt quería conservar su cabello largo, pero mamá lo regañó y dijo que parecía un vago. Sigue llorando porque extraña su "cabello de anime"._

_— ¿Y porque no dejas crecer el tuyo?_

_Keith jugueteó con los mechones castaños._

_— ¿Crees que se vería bien?_

_— Creo que te verías bien de cualquier forma._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_— Entonces... ¿Olvidamos esto?_

_Pidge asintió rápidamente ante la pregunta, aún cubriendo sus labios con sorpresa._

_— ¿Antes matamos a Lance?_

_Y Keith asintió._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

—  _En serio, te veías bien —Keith miró de mala manera a Pidge, esta ya no se contuvo y comenzó a reír, recordando la coleta mal hecha que Keith había usado por culpa de Bob._

_Antes que cualquier otra cosa ocurriera, Keith saltó sobre Pidge, despeinandola y tomando una pequeña liga del buró que estaba al lado. Hizo una coleta igual de mal hecha._

—  _Tu también luces bien._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una visión hizo a Keith definir lo que haría al salir de aquel sitio.

Solo esperaba hacer lo correcto.

Al pasar un año, Keith pudo salir del abismo, aún con el recuerdo fresco de su versión adulta sufriendo mientras se reprendía entre susurros el no haber cuidado a Pidge. ¿Cuando al pequeño Keith se le ocurrió que él sufriría por amor? ¿En alguna ocasión se imaginó a si mismo llorando por una emoción que se suponía era lo mejor del mundo?

Sus amigas de La Espada miraban asombradas como Keith evadía las llamadas de Pidge y el como iba ausentándose cada vez más de las reuniones mensuales entre los paladines.

Y, ¿Lo mejor para Keith? Era retirarse, había soportado mucho. No sabía bien la razón del sufrimiento en su futuro, pero estaba seguro de algo, si él y Pidge tenían una relación y la terminaban, dolería. Mucho. Pero le dolería más que Pidge se metiese a una misión de la Espada con el objetivo de ayudarlo y que acabase mal por su culpa.

El tiempo continuó pasando, Keith faltando de poco a poco a más reuniones, prestando poca atención a las que asistía y partiendo temprano, negando a todos el derecho a saber lo que ocurría en la cabeza del ex líder de Voltron.

— Keith, que bueno que volviste —sonó la voz de Acxa al ver a Kogane bajar de su nave.

— Tenías 3 meses sin visitar esta base —comentó Zethrid.

— ¿Es tan enredada la construcción de la nueva base? —cuestionó Ezor mirándolo confundida. Keith encogió sus hombros.

— Lleva mas tiempo del planeado —vil mentira.

— Ustedes tampoco se salvan —alguien más bajó de una nave recién llegada— Ninguno de ustedes se dignó a visitar esta base —reprendió Krolia— Y tu no respondías a mis llamadas, Keith.

— Lo lamento —comentó Keith en un gruñido avergonzado. Krolia se acercó a él para abrazarlo, mientras Ezor y Zethrid se reían de la escena.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Capitana? —Acxa cruzó sus brazos al hacer la pregunta.

— Malo no. Pero debemos ir a la tierra mañana.

El cuerpo de Keith se tensó y los ojos de Acxa brillaron.

— ¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto? ¿Que pasó? —Ezor comenzó a atropellar con preguntas a Krolia, quien solo sacó un papel y lo entregó a las chicas.

Ezor abrió el sobre con un aire desesperado, para luego leer el contenido y comenzar a reír, siendo imitada por Zethrid. Ambas alegres. Acxa les arrebató el papel y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre.

— Nena, tenemos que buscar ropa —dijo Ezor mientras tomaba la mano de Zethrid y la jalaba hasta una nave— ¡Volveremos pronto!

Una llamada llegó al comunicador de Acxa, esta se disculpó y se apartó de los Kogane, saludando alegre a Verónica y entregando el papel a Krolia.

— No creo poder ir —comentó Keith dando la vuelta— El material para la nueva base recibió daños, y...

— ¿La base que está lista hace un mes? —Krolia alzó la ceja.

—... ¿Si? —Keith soltó un suspiro— No tengo muchas ganas de ir a la tierra.

— No creo que hagas lo correcto, hijo.

Krolia lo miró fijamente para después entregarle el sobre y darse la vuelta.

Keith miró el delicado sobre de color beige, lo abrió y sacó el papel interior.

Brincó la lectura de los primeros párrafos, notando que solo era un despilfarro de palabras. Una frase robó su atención.

_"Se consideraría un honor que se presentase a la boda de la Comandante Katie Holt y el Teniente James Griffin"_


	2. Decisiones

Bajó de la nave aún agotado, demasiado inmerso en su propia mente, demasiado confundido y adolorido, ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando? ¿Pidge en realidad...?

Deseaba que de la nada una llamada de la castaña llegase a él, riéndose por una falsa invitación que le habían enviado como una broma por no ir a las reuniones.

Ojalá eso hubiese ocurrido.

Pidge incluso había enviado una nave hasta ellos, un nuevo modelo que había diseñado en Garrison con ayuda de Matt.

Se movió a pasos lentos, sin deseo alguno de continuar y llegar al lugar de la ceremonia. La corbata roja que Krolia lo había obligado a usar comenzó a ahogarlo. Antes de que su mano se dirigiese a su cuello para aflojarla, los brazos de Lance y Hunk se envolvieron en él de un salto.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo soy yo —comentó algo divertido. Ambos seguían pegados a él, recriminándole su falta de tacto y responsabilidad por haber faltado a las reuniones.

Lance y Hunk lo guiaron hasta Shiro. Se mostró algo incómodo al ver las manos entrelazadas de su prácticamente hermano y de Curtis. No, no le molestaba. De hecho, Curtis era agradable, pero muestras de afecto era lo último que deseaba ver en ese momento.

— Viejo, tienes 26. ¡Explícame el porque sigues llevando esa greña mal cortada! —recriminó Lance dando un jalón a la coleta. Keith lo miró indiferente.

— Se ve bien con la liga —comentó Hunk mientras trataba de calmar a Lance.

— ¡Kogane! —un peso extra cayó en sus hombros, Matt lo abrazó por la espalda para luego comenzar a despeinarlo— ¿Porqué no venías más seguido? ¡No te veo desde hace años!

— Misiones en la Espada —se excusó.

— Vamos, todos tenemos trabajo, no es excusa, ¿Es que acaso no nos extrañabas? Se de una personita que sí.

Keith se movió algo incómodo.

_"Ah, si. No quería casarme con tu hermana y que al final no funcionara o algo le ocurriera a ella porque es terca y rompería mi corazón. Pero ahora creo que estoy peor"_

_—_  ¿Y de que hablaban? —cambió Matt el tema al ver que Keith no planeaba responder.

— Lance está celoso de mi cabello —se burló Keith tratando de relajarse.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

— ¡Chicos! —una voz femenina sonó de la nada, provocando que todos volteasen hacia ella— ¡El novio ya llegó!

Unos metros detrás, podía ver a James bajando de manera nerviosa en un auto que reconocía como reciente del cuartel, a su lado, Samuel Holt le daba palmadas en la espalda de manera cariñosa. Sus piernas temblaron al ver todo eso repetirse.

— Y aún falta una hora, creí que llegaría más tarde —sonrió Matt.

— Estamos hablando de James —comentó Shiro.

— Si. Quiere demasiado a Pidge como para arriesgarse a llegar tarde —sonrió Lance— Pero sigo molesto con él por no querer llamar al robot Lance —gruñó.

Eso llamó la atención de Keith, ¿No debía ser él quien nombrase a un robot de Pidge? Pero antes de que pusiera alguna objeción o remarcase su duda, los brazos de Colleen lo rodearon.

— ¡Me alegra que estés aquí, Keith! —sonrió la Holt palmeando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Devolvió el abrazo.

— Boda de Pidge, no me la puedo perder.

_"Aunque tenía imaginada una posición muy diferente para la boda"_

_—_  Katie no dejaba de lanzar amenazas. Dijo que si no venías, ella misma iría al espacio a buscarte —Colleen soltó una risa mientras se separaba— ¿Cómo está Krolia?

— Viene con Acxa, Ezor y Zethrid, se atrasaron por un inconveniente. Pero llegarán.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

El pasillo era completamente blanco, lo suficiente para que su vista doliera. Los adornos dorados en las paredes no hacían mucho por mitigar el blanco, las mesas y jarrones de mármol con diseños que a él le parecían exagerados se veían de todas direcciones.

Una chica que trabajaba en el lugar vio a Keith caminar, para luego ponerse frente a él y detener su paso.

— Lo lamento, no puede pasar —comentó amablemente.

— Yo... Necesito hablar con la novia —soltó en un murmuro, confundido por la interrupción de la chica.

La joven soltó un risa.

— Se que desea ver a su novia, pero, ¡Es de mala suerte! —comentó con un tono de divertida advertencia— Queremos que esto dure y que la luna de miel sea perfecta.

Las mejillas de Keith se colorearon, comprendiendo el malentendido.

— ¡Oh! ¡No! Yo... — _claro... —_ Yo no soy el novio.

Dolió decirlo en voz alta.

La joven se puso nerviosa, apenada.

— ¡Disculpe! Yo... es que acabo de verla para ayudar a peinarla y ella no dejaba de ver una foto de ustedes dos en su teléfono, supuse que... —la curiosidad asaltó a Keith, ¿Pidge no estaba molesta con él por alejarse?— ¡No! ¡No debí decir eso! ¡Olvidelo! —las piernas de la chica temblaron, ahora alterada por su error y por hablar de más— Puede ir, pero si alguien pregunta,  nosotros nunca nos vimos.

La chica salió murmurando algo sobre ser despedida en su primera semana, completamente asustada por las exigencias de su jefa.

Keith la miró alejarse de reojo. Se mantuvo en su lugar.

La chica se había mostrado muy nerviosa como para haber dicho una mentira, podía confirmar que Pidge veía una fotografía.

Y, antes de que Keith pudiera darse cuenta, la esperanza comenzó a nacer, acariciando su corazón y endulzando su mente como método de defensa, abrazaba una idea.

¿Que tal si Pidge se sentía de la misma forma que él?

Abrió una puerta, vacío.

¿Que tal si Pidge lo extrañaba?

Otro cuarto vacío.

¿Pidge estaba segura de querer casarse?

Por fin entró a un cuarto con algunas personas, las trabajadoras acomodaban los productos en estantes altos.

¿Pidge estaría queriendo huir?

— ¿Cuál es la habitación de la novia? —quizá si tono fue muy alto y autoritario, pues una de las chicas saltó en su lugar.

¿Que era capaz de hacer Pidge?

— Uh... 5 puertas adelante, del otro lado —murmuró una. Keith asintió y salió corriendo, escuchando los murmullos de las trabajadoras.

¿A quien pertenecía el corazón de la castaña?

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

— ¿Debemos detenerlo?

— Es de mala suerte ver a la novia.

Keith se congeló frente a la puerta y tomó el pomo.

— Mi Katie no cree en eso...

¿Pidge accedería a huir con él?

Entró a la habitación, Pidge lo ignoró, probablemente pensando que era su madre para hablar con ella.

Vio los hilos miel acomodados en un moño, dos mechones laterales y largos danzando por el aire de la ventana.

— ¿Mamá, tu crees que...? —Pidge se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose a si misma cuando vio a Keith. Se quedó congelada.

Las manos de Keith se quedaron inmóviles, viendo con atención como el blanco vestido se movía con gracia a la par de Pidge, la suave y pecosa piel de los hombros desnuda, más inocente con el carmín natural en sus mejillas.

_"Wow..."_

Abrió su boca tratando de emitir una palabra, no pudo.

El pequeño punto rojo en su solapa llamó su atención, sacó la rosa del incómodo saco, se inclinó y la ofreció a la novia.

— Uh...  _¿My Lady?_  ¿E-Es eso lo que se dice?

La voz salió tartamuda, nerviosa, el tono que era adorable para Pidge años atrás.

Pidge tomó la flor con cuidado, concediendo a Keith el permiso para ponerse recto. Colocó la flor en el tocador frente a ella. Se acercó a Keith.

Dio un puñetazo en el estómago del joven.

Keith contuvo un quejido, preguntándose desde cuando la pequeña ex paladín tenía tanta fuerza. Cuando Keith hizo un ademán para protegerse de una Katie que se acercaba cada vez más, esta saltó y lo abrazó, congelándolo.

— Te extrañaba, Keith —murmuró oculta en el pecho del antiguo líder de Voltron. Contuvo un suspiro y acomodó sus manos en los hombros pecosos.

— Yo también... Katie.

Pidge separó.

— ¿Katie? Wow, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Porque me llamas por mi nombre? —soltó una risa— Espera —Pidge se detuvo, dando la vuelta para ver el cabello de Keith— ¡Tu greña luce increíble!

— Bueno, ambos dejamos crecer nuestro cabello —sonrió. Pidge asintió.

— Iba a cortarlo de nuevo, pero mamá dijo que quería ver mi cabello largo este día.

— Oh, claro. La boda.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Keith, nervioso por lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Pidge, confundida y ligeramente incómoda.

No era como si Keith hubiese sido su novio con el que nunca terminó oficialmente, pero había  _algo._ Sabía que entre ella y Keith siempre hubo una clase de chispa, algo especial, simplemente una flama que, aunque tuvo oportunidad, nunca se tornó en incendio. Fue apagada por la separación y aparición de otros en el juego.   
No negaba que se sentía algo culpable cuando comenzó a tener citas con James, porque en el fondo, sentía que traicionaba a Keith. Mantenía sus salidas con James casi en secreto, al menos hasta que la falta de Keith la hizo notar que Kogane era un alma libre, sin responsabilidades, sin ataduras, y Pidge no podía forzarlo a estár con ella. Así que ella tampoco debía ser fiel a algo ficticio, por más anhelado que fuese por su corazón.

Y demonios, sabía que James era lindo. Era atento con ella, la trataba muy bien, era responsable, tierno, considerado, detallista y adorable. El chico con el que todo padre deseaba que su hija se casase. El chico que Pidge había aprendido a amar irremediablemente al ver los tiernos esfuerzos que él hacía por llamar un poco su atención.

El chico con el que ella se casaría.

Keith siempre sería especial, había llenado durante la juventud su corazón con esperanzas y emociones que pensó nunca experimentaría, pero el primer amor es algo torpe y generalmente no acaba bien. Tenía la suerte de que Keith fuera su amigo, el primer amor no se olvida, es una marca cicatrizada en el corazón que se lleva toda la vida, siempre estará ahí, como malo o bello recuerdo, pero no te desharás de él. Era el primer amor, reemplazado al encontrar uno con más firmeza.

— Deberías venir más seguido —murmuró Pidge con algo de dolor— Los chicos y yo te extrañamos. Intenté llamarte a la base en Daibazzal, pero solía contestar Acxa diciendo que estabas ocupado o fuera, y no respondías tu comunicador personal... Quería decirte personalmente sobre mi boda, pero solo pude enviar la invitación a la base central y esperar que respondieras —Pidge jugueteó con sus propios dedos, nerviosa, cuidando no dañar el esmalte en las uñas.

— No debí hacerlo, perdóname —una disculpa con un sentido más profundo, una disculpa que iba más para si mismo que para ella, no podía evitar pensar que si tan solo él hubiese tenido el valor para estár ahí, Pidge no estaría a punto de unirse a James por el resto de su vida.

— Está bien, solo... ¿Vendrás más seguido? —Keith asintió ante la petición, procesando bien lo que haría a continuación— Ahora, antes que todo, necesito que me cuentes lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo está Krolia y las chicas? Tu madre envió un adorno de flores —el dedo de Pidge señaló un adorno, flores que Keith había visto en Daibazzal crecer solo durante la lluvia, unas gotas de rocío relucían entre los pétalos rojos con nacimiento púrpura— Mi mamá las amó. ¿Sabes de dónde son? Quizá pueda llevarla a conseguirlas.

— Son originarias de Daibazzal. Yo podría llevarlas... si quieres —añadió. Pidge asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que te ocurre, Keith? —preguntó Pidge después de un nuevo silencio— Y no digas "nada", porque se que no estás bien.

Kogane solo pudo observar a los dulces labios moverse, no pudo procesar lo que decía. Su corazón latió con fuerza, aterrado por las consecuencias.

— Tu... te casarás.

Pidge asintió algo confundida, ¿Cuál era el punto?

— Si, Keith. Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando crecen y se aman lo suficiente para compartir toda su vida.

Quizá era idea producto de la paranoia momentánea de Keith, pero él juraría que había un tono de reproche hacia su persona.

La inmadurez provocó una nueva herida.

— ¿Con James?

Las cejas de Pidge se fruncieron, casi ofendidas por el tono que Keith estaba usando. Al recordar algo, Pidge regresó a su semblante sereno.

— Vale. Se perfectamente que James no es tu persona favorita —comentó divertida restándole importancia al asunto mientras movía su mano— Pero, te agradaría mucho si lo trataras. Se sobre la pelea de ustedes cuando eran pequeños, ambos me han contado sus versiones y puedo decir que  ambos fueron muy torpes —se burló sutilmente— Ni tú, ni James son los de antes. Ambos han crecido, ya no son adolescentes con ganas de golpear al otro.

Keith se preguntó que tan cierto era eso, quizá, muy en el fondo, el seguía siendo un inmaduro emocional con ganas de golpear al Teniente.

— Pero...

— James es alguien genial, Keith. Y, como mi amigo, espero que me apoyes —Keith sintió las pequeñas manos de Pidge tomando las suyas, sosteniéndolas y juntándolas en un tono de súplica.

¿Tenía remedio su error?

¿Pidge lo aceptaría?

Una parte lógica de él le indicaba lo poco posible que era aquello, podría simplemente explotar, decir lo que creía, lo que sentía, lo mucho que se arrepentía por haber sido un cobarde. Pero Pidge no era de las personas que cambiaban de opinión, si Pidge hacía algo, era una decisión incambiable, una decisión que estaría fija.

Y faltaba poco para que esa decisión se sellara.

Aunque quizá...

Quizá Pidge no deseaba hacerlo en verdad.

Cuando Pidge intentó separarse, Keith volvió a acercarla, atrapando las mejillas llenas de pecas entre sus manos, apreciando el brillo miel, los puntitos aleatorios y juguetones, la suavidad de la piel, los pequeños labios rosados que lo habían vuelto loco.

Antes de que Pidge reaccionara a algo más que colocar sus manos en los hombros de Kogane, Keith terminó de romper la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo nuevamente los labios de la castaña en los suyos, era la segunda ocasión en que eso ocurría en su vida, y seguía temblando al pensarlo, nunca creyó que lo haría.

Las manos de Pidge titubearon unos segundos, su inconsciente preguntándose si debía ceder al beso o alejarse.

Sintió el cosquilleo de las hebras negras en la punta de sus dedos y las acarició, posando sus manos en la nuca del chico.

Keith seguía sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería actuar sinceramente por una vez. Nada de temor o inseguridades sobre el futuro, simplemente disfrutar el momento y a las emociones tomando el control. Y, cuando Pidge dio un permiso casi automático a la lengua de Keith para profundizar el beso, se separó. Reaccionando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba a minutos de casarse con un hombre maravilloso, ¿Porque había besado a Keith?

— Keith... —emitió el nombre sin saber exactamente como continuar.

— ¿Amas a James?

Quizá no era tan tarde.

La rabia comenzó a crecer un poco en Pidge, después de todo ese tiempo, después de que ella había pasado un tiempo sintiéndose completamente abandonada, ¿Con que derecho llegaba Keith a besarla y a generar olas al rededor de su bote salvavidas?

Pero, igualmente estaba molesta consigo misma. ¿Es que no lo había olvidado? ¿Es que estaba simplemente jugando a ser madura mientras se aprovechaba del hombre esperando en el altar?

Tembló en su lugar, luchando con la molestia y la tristeza.

Pero era cierto, Pidge tomaba decisiones y no se arrepentía. Nunca jugaría con alguien, porque Pidge no era así. Y no sacrificaría todo por un simple capricho de un amor antiguo.

No podemos salvarnos de tomar decisiones importantes, simplemente nos queda rezar por un futuro en el que seamos felices y libres de dolor.

— Amo a James —asintió.

La confianza con la que Pidge había respondido lo terminó de quebrar, miró hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

Había arruinado todo, probablemente hasta su amistad.

El nudo en su garganta se volvió demasiado doloroso como para pronunciar una palabra, mordió el interior de su mejilla conteniendo un sollozo, sintiendo segundos después el sabor metálico de la sangre. Asintió y dio la vuelta, listo para salir del lugar.

La mano de Pidge sostuvo la suya, deteniéndolo. Keith solo deseaba ser libre del lugar y de sus emociones, volver al tiempo en que su única preocupación era mejorar en el entrenamiento. Deseaba que Pidge lo soltara, debía obtener el valor para hacer lo mismo. Pero aunque el agarre de Pidge era suave y titubeante, Keith no tuvo la fuerza para mover su mano y separarlas.

— Debo irme. Y tu tienes una misión que completar —susurró. Sabía que si alzaba un poco más la voz, su garganta no resistiría.

— No huyas, Keith —susurró de la misma manera— Ya no. No quiero que te alejes, no quiero que bloquees todo solo porque algo no resulta bien. Por favor... —la voz de Pidge se mantenía suave, no enfadada, ni triste, más bien melancólica, pidiendo a Keith continuar con todo, seguir con su conexión especial sin importar el que, porque ellos tenían un lazo, no eran simplemente amigos de un año o amigos de trabajo, eran familia— Estamos hechos para vivir y cometer errores, no para ser estatuas o perfectos como mis robots —soltó una leve risa por su propia broma interna. Las manos de Keith se apretaron en un puño, hacia lo posible por contener las lágrimas— Quiero que sigas siendo noble, un chico que no niega sentir, alguien que no teme demostrar lo que siente, quiero que seas libre, Keith.

— Simplemente lo eché a perder todo, ¿Verdad? —se burló de si mismo con dolor intentando encubrirse. Pidge negó.

— Creo que simplemente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tenemos distintos puntos de vista. Te quiero, Keith. Pero quizá, esto es lo mejor.

— Si yo... Si te hubiese pedido matrimonio, ¿Que habrías dicho?

La garganta de Pidge se mantuvo seca.

— ¡Señorita Pidge! —el grito de alguien entrando por la puerta de golpe los hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué pasa, Slav? —cuestionó Pidge. Los brazos de Slav temblaron.

— ¡Tu vestido! ¡La tela es algodón! ¿Qué? ¿Porqué muestras los hombros? ¿El novio te dijo que quería verlos antes de la noche de bodas? —hablaba demasiado rápido como para comprender lo que decía. Excepto lo último.

Keith tuvo que morder su lengua. Pidge explotó y le gritó a Slav con vergüenza.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

— ¡Acabas de gritarme! —se quejó Slav, para luego guardar silencio y sacar una pequeña libreta— Eso, agregado a que tu vestido cubre el hecho de tu falta de tacones y uso de botas —Pidge se sobresaltó al ser descubierta— Mas el hecho de que hay una flor ahí, un adorno allá, que el novio está siendo peinado por tu madre y que este jovencito está aquí —Slav señaló a Keith, este se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose como un intruso— Significa que mi riesgo de caer y romperme la espalda a causa de un cubo de hielo han disminuido un 38% —celebró. Luego puso atención a los ojos rojos de Keith— Oh... Así que estamos es esa realidad. Disculpen, interrumpí algo, ¿Verdad?

Ambos lo miraron fijamente y el soltó una risa nerviosa, caminando rápidamente hacia afuera, pero los ex paladines no pudieron hablar, Colleen llegó corriendo por el pasillo para avisar a Pidge que la hora había llegado.

Keith tuvo la suerte (o desgracia) de encontrarse nuevamente con Slav antes de la ceremonia, no teniendo más opción que llevarlo en su espalda por el temor desmedido que este tenía al ver un jarrón roto en el piso. La criatura guardó silencio al ver la irritación y vulnerabilidad de Keith.

— No se muy bien los detalles, pero si lo central, Keith —este prestó atención— Creo que saber lo que ocurrirá es un arma de doble filo.

— ¿Que hubiese pasado si yo no me alejaba?

— Probablemente, el lugar de James sería tuyo —murmuró— Pero hay hechos muy similares, puede que supieras fragmentos que ocurrían en ambas realidades, puede que solo los que ocurrían en una. Así es esto. No hay algo escrito, Keith. Son tus acciones las que determinan tu futuro.

— Entiendo...

— No se que tanto ayude, pero estoy seguro de algo: Independientemente de como eres tú o como es Pidge, lo que a pasado o las decisiones que han tomado, por ley, hay al menos una realidad donde están juntos.

Keith sonrió. En verdad no era muy alentador, pero Slav hacia su esfuerzo.

— Gracias.

Tan rápido como terminó la ceremonia, Keith salió, no queriendo escuchar más brindis o discursos para la pareja. No iba a irse, había prometido a todos sus amigos quedarse como mínimo hasta finalizar el día siguiente. Una mano tocó su hombro.

— Keith.

— James.

James se colocó frente a él, mostrando un semblante serio. Una sonrisa se formó en el castaño, para luego abrazar a Kogane.

— ¡Me alegra que vinieras! —comentó verdaderamente felíz, aún en el abrazo. Se separó después de unos segundos— Mi Katie no dejaba de hablar sobre si vendrías o no. Ella luce felíz.

Keith alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú?

James suspiró.

—Soy felíz si Katie lo es.

Nunca en su vida Keith lo había visto tan alegre, ni siquiera con la sonrisa en su rostro cuando él fue expulsado de Garrison. Al menos, sabía que Pidge estaba con alguien que la adoraba.

Pero había una diferencia, estaba seguro de que el amor que él sentía por Pidge era mayor que el que James sentía.

Pero eso ya no le correspondía.

Caminó hasta Pidge al escuchar una suave melodía, en verdad no sabía lo que estaba por hacer, su conocimiento en danza era nulo. Simplemente ofreció su mano a Pidge y ambos disfrutaron de solo tambalearse de un lado a otro mientras se reían, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Keith contuvo una risa al ver que, efectivamente, Pidge llevaba unas botas sencillas que eran ocultas por el vestido.

Había caído hondo por ella, pero después de todo, aunque su corazón estuviese roto en ese momento, no podía negar lo hermoso que había sido mientras duró, lo humano que lo hacían sentir las emociones.

Hubo un ligeramente lindo consuelo para él,  _"Al menos, hay una realidad en la que estamos juntos"._


End file.
